Property Of
by Harri83
Summary: Gene may have gotten a sneaky peak but he never did actually get to stamp his D.I.’s arse. He sets out to rectify this situation. Total PWP smut.


Title: Property of.........

Author: Harri

Pairing: Gene /Alex

Rating : NC-17/18/Mature (it's rude ok – pick your own rating)

Word Count: 4631

Summary: Gene may have gotten a sneaky peak but he never did actually get to stamp his D.I.'s arse. He sets out to rectify this situation. Total PWP smut.

She was wearing a leather skirt. A bloody leather skirt. And it was tight as well! What the hell was she trying to do to him? When she'd pulled a gun and taken up as wide a legged stance as the skirt allowed in the middle of their latest bust he'd almost come in his pants. He'd thought of little else since. Especially now, watching her pace backwards and forwards, occasionally turning so that he got a cracking view of her arse as she de-briefed the team back in CID.

"So, what I'm saying gentlemen, is that I do recognise your need and desire to celebrate our victory today by getting pissed. However, I'm sure we all want to make sure this sticks.................."

Not for the first time today, or since she'd arrived actually, Gene tuned out 'Radio Drakey' and took a long slow appraising look from her head to the tips of her toes. He'd never admit it to her but she was actually proving to be a damn good copper and she had an uncanny knack for being right. Problem being she did have a habit of running off at the mouth sometimes.

He'd developed a knack of knowing when he really should listen and this was definitely not one of those times. Leaning back on Ray's desk he indulged in a good old leer.

Pacing back and forth in front of the whiteboard she paused mid sentence as she caught his eyes zeroing in on her boobs then sliding down to where her slender thighs were encased in the tight leather skirt. Pretending not to notice his gaze or it's focus she avoided eye contact with him and quickly resumed her lecture on the importance of thorough post-sting paperwork.

Gene rolled his eyes and at the risk of losing an opportunity to eye-up her endless legs and supple derriere he decided to put the boys out of their misery.

"Put a sock in it eh Bols?" he interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Alex said "Guv, we need to make sure...."

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were hard of hearing. I said, 'shut it' D.I. Drake. Lads, Luigi's awaits."

"Stay where you are!" She exclaimed glaring in turn at each of the team, all of whom had stopped in various stages of puling on their coats and were now looking between the D.C.I. and the D.I. waiting to see who would win this round.

"Oi!" Gene said stalking towards her. "I'll bloody let you know when I want you to countermand my orders D.I. Drake. Until then you, like everyone else in this team will do as a I sodding well tell you!.........Lads. Luigis. Now."

Alex threw up her hands and glared at Gene as he passed her to stand at the double doors, ushering his team through with a continuous sweeping movement of his arm. Grabbing her coat she shot him an evil look and made to follow the rest of the team.

"Not you." He said, grabbing her wrist and hauling her back into the room.

"Whoo! Wouldn't fancy being in her shoes." Chris' voice floated back to her as the door swung slowly shut behind the last departing detective.

"He's right for once in his life." Gene said eyeing her like a starving man just served up a roast dinner. "Those lads need to unwind Mrs Psychiatry Degree. Can you get that through your pretty little head? If I tell them to go to the pub you do not take it upon yourself to tell them otherwise. You've been a pain in my arse all bloody day woman and I think you know exactly what I mean. Now, since you love paperwork so much, you can sit here and get started on it while WE go and have a ruddy good time!"

Alex gaped at him.

"You can't be serious guv. That's just........it's well.......it's just not...."

"Not fair? Not fair? Is that what you are about to whine at me Detective Inspector?" Gene sneered as he pointed her in no uncertain terms in the direction of her seat. "This is not the playground of your posh private school Drake and you are far from a bloody schoolgirl so I don't wanna hear any of your whinging shite!."

Against all her better instincts and professionalism Alex pouted as she flopped down in her seat.

"But Guv!" It sounded way to close to a whine for Alex' liking.

"Sorry Bols. You left me no choice, can't let the lads think insubordination is something I will just let go." He moved closer to her, leaning on her desk so that his face was inches from hers; his proximity caused an involuntary hitch in Alex' breathing. He continued in a low, gruff, tone that sent a shiver up her spine and caused moisture to gather between her legs. "They need to know there's been punishment."

Alex swallowed. His demeanour, his voice, his words, they were all having an effect on her that, as a modern emancipated woman they absolutely should not be having. Her tummy turned over and she felt a faint spasm deep inside her.

"Of course, if you really want to come to the pub you can just give in and it'll all be forgotten."

"What do you mean? Give in?............Oh for Gods Sake!" she exclaimed. In an instant Alex went from mounting breathy arousal to exasperation. "This?....... AGAIN!"

Grabbing her coat she leapt to her feet, moving to stand close to him the better to let him see the anger he was provoking.

"You already got a good old gander at my arse Gene." She ground out, jaw jutting out in defiance. You were taking your own sweet time before Caroline Price walked in and THAT is why you didn't actually get the stamping done. I upheld my end of the bargain! Now will you PLEASE drop this ludicrous nonsense?"

For the past week, at any given opportunity Gene had lamented the fact that her bum had never actually been stamped on her arrival in CID. Not stopping at that, he had made various declarations, ranging from promises to downright threats, that the process i_would_ /i be completed.

Stalking closer to her he backed her up against the whiteboard. In an instant the breathy arousal returned with a vengeance as he got close enough for her to be bathed in his aftershave, to feel his breath on her face. He hemmed her in with one hand either side of her head as he leaned forward.

Her eyes closed involuntarily as he moved his mouth to her ear.

"Fine. " He said, just above a whisper, his breath now tickling at her ear and the erogenous zone just below and behind it. "Stay here, come to Luigi's, do whatever you sodding well like. Just know one thing Bolly knickers. I WILL have you bent over a desk with your skirt hoisted good and high......That. My posh little friend is a Gene Genie promise. And do you know what? You'll bloody love every second of it."

Neither was sure any more if arse stamping was the only matter being discussed here.

"In your dreams." She spat at him shoving his hand away so she could stalk towards the door. "Maybe in your dreams you'd actually be man enough. I'm going to get pissed."

She didn't know where it came from, it didn't even make sense as far as insults went! And she immediately realised that she was beyond mere 'playing' with the fire that was Gene Hunt and his manly ego.

Gene gave a grim grin. If she wanted to go that route she was about to find out exactly what she had bloody well bitten off.

"Detective Inspector Drake." He said, formal DCI voice in place. "Stop right where you are. That is an order."

Alex outstretched arm halted for a minute before she decided to take that step too far and pushed open the door to leave CID.

With a speed that alarmed her he was in front of her, blocking her way in the corridor.

"Right then." He said. "You. Have been getting on my tits all bloody day. This has nothing to do with professionalism or the job anymore. This is about me, a man and you a bloody woman and the fact that you are the most infuriating, stubborn, cock-teasing little toffee nosed tart I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Prancing about my operation in that bloody skirt, purposefully trying to give me the bloody 'orn. What? Can't you find any weasely little Thatcherite wankers in red braces to shag? Gotta get your jollies winding me up? Well, you picked the wrong bloody man sweetheart."

Gene paused breathing hard and looked her up and down in a way which made her tummy turn over again. "And actually, come to think of it, it IS to do with the bloody job. You seem to think my orders only matter when you agree with them. I am your D.C.I, Inspector Drake and YOU need to learn to respect your superiors!"

Alex gaped at him. It's not like anything that was coming out of his mouth was out of character but frankly he seemed like he had reached some internal breaking point. He was a man who had snapped and God help her if she didn't find it sexier than all hell! She could tell that fighting her attraction for him as she had been doing for a long time now was not going to be possible for much longer. Of course she shouldn't find his boorish sexist behaviour a turn-on but sometimes you just can't fight or fathom what causes your bodies reactions.

"Maybe if I had a superior officer who inspired respect I would." She challenged, a wave of arousal crashing through her at the fire she saw leap into his eyes at her statement.

Before she knew what had happened she found herself hoisted over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he stalked back into CID.

"That's it." He said as they crossed the office. "I've about had my bloody fill of you woman, this is going to get sorted RIGHT NOW."

"Bloody well put me down." Alex raged trying to get her knee or foot into his ribs or stomach.

"Stop it." He ordered bringing his hand up to crack hard across her backside. Alex stopped struggling from sheer shock as she tried to process that move on his part.

"Should've bloody done THAT a lot earlier." Gene grunted to himself.

Plonking her unceremoniously on his desk he slammed his office door shut and closed all of the blinds. He turned towards her full of fire only to find himself pushed up against the door by his now very aroused D.I. Their mouths crashed together, the pair letting out simultaneous groans of satisfaction as they finally gave in to the tension that had been simmering between them almost since their first meeting.

The kiss was not romantic or gentle or loving in any way. It was an explosion of lust, a fight for dominance and it was the best kiss Alex Drake had ever had in her entire life. She arched her body against him feeling just how much he was enjoying it as his hard length pressed into her making her moan into his mouth. Her hips moved involuntarily pushing and rubbing against him as their tongues met and entwined, her hands moving to his belt buckle.

Without giving her a chance to register the movement he spun them round, slamming her against the door, ripping her hands away from his belt and pinning her wrists back against the door. Disoriented by the intensity of the kiss Alex eyes fluttered open and she looked down at where he grasped her, confusion etched on her face.

"Well, well." Gene said, that smug look on his face that both infuriated and excited her. "Quite the frisky little madam aren't we Bols? Keep that up and I'll start believing you _were_ a Tom once upon a time."

"Shut up." She said, craning her head forward, trying to capture his lips with hers to continue where they'd left off.

"Tut tut your ladyship. There you go again, no respect for your superior officer."

"And I told you, you haven't earned it." She ground out. "Bloody kiss me or let me go."

"I think not." Gene said taking a good look down her top at her heaving bosom. He pulled her hands up above her head and pinned them with one of his own. With a hand now free he snaked his way up inside her leather skirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said, struggling ineffectually against his grasp on her.

"Bit late to get coy now Bols." He answered. "Just looking for evidence on this hunch I've got."

As he spoke his hand slipped inside the elastic of her knickers and a grin spread across his face.

"And my hunch is confirmed! Think Bollinger Knickers was the wrong name for you luv. Should've been Slippery Knickers, you're bloody soaked."

Alex banged her head back against the door eyes closing as he began to rub slowly around but not quite on her clit. Really, his pointing out her arousal should NOT be having this effect but coupled with his slow torturous movements between her legs he was driving her slowly crazy.

She groaned and pushed her hips towards him as he grazed her clit just once before returning to his previous movements.

"Stay still." He gruffed into her ear as she tried more desperately to get his fingers into the right spot. "You follow orders you'll get what you want. If not....."

Suddenly his fingers were gone and Alex groaned at the loss, getting his message loud and clear.

"Now, " he said, "I'm going to free your hands and you are going to walk that posh little backside of yours over to my desk and retrieve the thing that is in the top drawer and bring it to me. Do you understand Bols? Consider this training on proper conduct towards a senior officer."

Alex mind raced. What might he have in there? She took herself by surprise at the level of filth her mind was able to conjure up as ideas of the drawer's contents flashed through her brain. Still incredibly aroused from his touching and growing even more so because of her own imagination Alex decided to play along.

"Yes Guv." She said, trying to sound a little humble although his talk of 'training' her brought yet more lascivious thoughts to what she was discovering was her very depraved mind.

She hurried over to his desk and pulled open the drawer to be confronted by a real let down. There, sitting in the otherwise empty drawer was an ink pad and a stamper. She looked over at him and he raised his eyebrows with a small smile which clearly said 'I've won'.

"Bend over Bolly." He chuckled, his laugh cut short as with a resigned sigh she did exactly that, laying her upper body slowly across his desk, making sure to lean forward then slide back a little pushing her boobs up rather than crushing them beneath her.

"Bloody hell!" Gene rasped as he got an eyeful of her cleavage and she reached back to pull her skirt up over her hips. His distraction was momentary as he moved behind her to help with the skirt she was struggling to move due to it's tightness.

"Allow me Your Highness." He smirked as he shoved her skirt all the way up to bunch at her lower back. "Cor you've got an 'ell of an arse on you Bols, enough to make a man......"

Alex jumped as his palm cracked against her now exposed buttocks. For a moment she considered protesting but then his hand had slipped past the barrier of her underwear again and all she could do was moan and push back at his fingers trying again to get him on that sweet spot that she so desperately needed.

Gene could not believe what was finally happening right here in his office. The woman, who had tormented his every waking (and dreaming) hour since she'd arrived on the scene dressed like a tart and wiggling her arse like one too, was bent over in front of him, moaning softly as he rubbed at her soaking wet folds with one hand, the other rubbing and kneading at her arse cheeks. He'd once told her that he had no desire to see her bony, privately educated bum – oh liar thy name is Gene. Of course he'd also once commented on how it was firm with a peachy ripeness that was just begging for a good old.......She'd cut him off at that point. He mused to himself that the second of these appraisals was definitely the right one. And unless he was very much mistaken he was going to get to finish that sentence in deed rather than words.

"For all your airs and graces you're a proper little slut aren't you Drake." He whispered in her ear, leaning over her back and pressing her down with his weight. "Two minutes flat and I've got my hand in your drawers and you're moaning like good 'un."

Alex moaned a little more and tried unsuccessfully to turn her head to kiss him. Gene was having none of it and straightening up he began to stroke roughly at her clit, making her drop her head instantly to the desk and close her eyes as she gasped out his name.

"Course I should've known that after that debacle with old red braces.............actually I never did take you to task properly over that. Quite the naughty little D.I. aren't we? Y'see Alex it pisses me off to see you slagging about with other blokes and I think you know that! In fact that's why you did it I reckon."

She couldn't have answered even if she'd tried, his hands were working magic and she'd never been wetter in her life. Her whole body was tensing and coiling like a spring. A spring which Gene and his oh so clever fingers and nasty dirty words was pulling tighter and tighter. Soon she was panting and writhing and without any conscious thought she began to plead with him.

"Please Gene.......please.....Oh God!"

"Please what? Inspector? Something you want?"

How could he be son infuriatingly in control when she felt as if she was going to explode into a million pieces if he would just. Rub. A. Little. Harder...........

"You know what I want you bastard!" she whimpered.

"All part of the training Bols." He replied, moving his hand away from her entirely. "I'll make an obedient little subordinate of you yet!"

For her part Alex was too far gone to have a coherent response. If this was punishment for shagging braces boy it was a good one. He was driving her insane. The loss of his hands was too much. She tried to stand up, determined to push him down on his back on the desk and ride him to kingdom come. Her state of arousal severely impeded this plan however and Gene stopped her offensive before it even started, slamming her back down over the desk.

"Resisting now are we?" He smirked. "You know what I do to people who resist arrest don't ya Bols?"

"You usually head butt them."

"Not quite what I was thinking." Gene smiled grimly as he expertly brought both her hands to the small of her back and cuffed them in place. Grinding his hardness into the cleft of her backside he spoke again. "Now are you going to be a good girl Drake?"

"What do _you_ think_......_ Guv." Alex said, fully aware that cuffed and bent over a desk was no position to be in and go looking for an argument. Gene however was amused by it.

"Oh Good." He said. "Much more fun when I get to fuck that plucky spirit of yours right out of you!"

"Y'know what Guv? I think you're all talk."

Please don't let him be all talk Alex prayed. She couldn't stand it if he didn't follow through now. He wanted to be in control, that was fine as long as she got what she wanted. Thatcherite boy had been nice but there were no fireworks, in fact she got hotter just watching Gene stalk across the office in a bad mood that she had that night. She began to straighten up only to be slammed down onto the desk with a force that took her breath away.

"Right. First things first, let's get this arse stamped then I am going to give you the seeing to of your life Inspector. Lift your leg." He finished as he yanked her knickers down and off. "Oh, and Bolly, remember I told you stamping wouldn't hurt. It bloody well will this time."

His hand cracked against both buttocks in quick succession causing a flood of moisture from her centre.

"That's your property of Gene Hunt stamps; give me something to aim for with this one!" Without further ado he slammed the stamper hard into the middle of the two handprints he had left on her creamy skin. That was it for him, the sight of her rump, quivering beneath him bearing his handprints and the 'Property of the Metropolitan Police' stamps had him about bursting his zip.

With a groan he freed his cock rubbing his thumb over the weeping tip as Alex craned her neck to get a look having heard his zip go down. She licked her lips and he almost came on her arse right there.

"Y'know, if you weren't such a cock-tease luv I'd be having you suck me off right now. Great way to teach respect. As it is though I can't wait to be buried balls deep in that deliciously upper-class little twat of yours. Detective Inspector Drake, forget every poncy puff you've ever had. You are about to get a good old working class seeing to from a real man!"

She only had the briefest of seconds to ponder how sick she was for finding that little speech a turn-on before Gene had grabbed her hips and thrust himself hard into her. And with that she decided if she was sick she hoped it was a chronic sickness because nothing had ever felt so right as having her DCI buried to the hilt inside her.

Without a pause Gene began to thrust hard and fast into her, driving her back and forth with his grip on her hips and groaning loudly as she clenched her inner muscles around his length.

"Jesus Christ Bolly!" he yelled. "So fucking good.......God do that again...........shit..."

Alex clenched and released and clenched and released around him, spurred on by his shouts and groans. Her walls fluttered involuntarily at every new piece of filth that came out of his mouth and she felt herself nearing orgasm without any clitoral stimulation when he started grunting about insubordination and cheeky bloody tarts.

"Please, ......I need......." she couldn't even pant out what she needed but he realised straight away and reached round to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"That what you need is it?" He grunted. "Going to come all over my cock Alex?"

"Oh God yes!"

"You fucking love it don't you." He panted in her ear, "Bent over a desk getting your brains fucked out like a common little slapper?............That's it, take my dick Inspector..............'ll tell you what Bolly Knickers, you'll bloody show me some respect by the time I'm done with you. Won't you?"

"Yes!!" She panted.

"Yes what?" He demanded removing his fingers from her clit and yanking her head back roughly by the hair.

"Yes Sir." God his grip was just the right side of painful and she needed him to touch her, she couldn't stand the ache that was throbbing inside her, stoked by his cock slamming in and out.

"Good girl." He groaned fucking her with a renewed vigour as he fingered her clit making her scream out his name as her body went rigid and a warm flood of moisture coated his dick and made the sound of their coupling even wetter.

Her orgasm seemed to last forever but eventually her body went limp as she slowly climbed down from the dizzy heights he'd sent her to. She lay like a rag doll over the desk as Gene slammed even harder into her, moving her limp form for his pleasure as he gave three or four final thrusts and filled her with his come.

He collapsed over her back just as Alex began to giggle. He left her to it while he got his breath back but pretty soon it started to annoy him.

"Not really the best moment to be laughing Bols." He said as he withdrew from her and started to undo his cuffs.

"I'm sorry." She said, "It's just, I'm really glad you didn't get to actually stamping my arse the first time if that's what would've happened. Not sure I'm ready for the whole of CID to see me like that."

"Really?" He questioned. "You do surprise me. I would've thought that'd be right up your street you little tart."

She turned round to lean against the edge of his desk and he winked at her as he massaged her wrists where they'd been cuffed.

"Don't push it Guv." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Or what? " He said "Is that insubordination I hear from you D.I. Drake?"

"Might be." She said, leaning forward and kissing him hungrily.

"Guess I'm going to have to keep you here a little while longer then, smart arse! Can't really let you go til I'm sure you've learned your place! Besides," He said reaching for the stamper where he'd discarded it on the floor, "few more parts of your anatomy that I think need stamping."

The End


End file.
